


break me

by GeorginaWolf



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Other, South is infected but North is still in denial, Werewolf AU, posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorginaWolf/pseuds/GeorginaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she's infected, <br/>he disagrees with blood soaked fur and snarls of rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	break me

**Author's Note:**

> .....so this is my first fic in two years i didn't die but my computer lost all my data so i'm writing from my mom's computer.   
>  originally posted on my tumblr

And with a mighty snarl the massive four legged beast topped the other. Blue eyes shinning like small vibrant suns and white daggers for teeth slashed in the open moon light of the forest. Scarlet blood coated each of the wolves silver fur and the amount of fighting they were doing was dangerous on the ridge above the land drop. Snapping the head forward, the smaller dug it’s back legs against the other’s belly, trying to get the larger off. It worked, the larger reared back and stood a few feet away. 

They both took a minute. 

Each of them staring at each other with matted fur, soaked from their muzzles and wounds with blood. The she-wolf sneered at her brother, mocking him in the moon-light. He knew her game, she has played it with him whenever he sees her messing with the newest wolf of the pack. 

Some called her rabid.   
He didn’t want to prove his thoughts correct by the way her eyes seemed to flicker. To see his own flesh and blood of a bonded twin slowly loose her mind, she knew no fear before but now she was acting out of herself. 

As much as he liked hunting himself, he didn’t want to hunt her.   
Nothing would ever change his mind into killing his own sister. 

He snarled.   
More at himself, at his pack, at their ALPHA more than anything.   
His thoughts sneered at him, mocking about the thought of having an Alpha crossed his mind and it almost made HIM go crazy for a moment. The twins were not to be apart of a Pack and even if their natural instincts could change that he’d only enjoy it for a short while. The thing about the Twins, that in all terms, they literally could not survive with out the other without going completely mad. He’s seen it too— a wolf that lived in the upper regions when they were traveling. The male wolf had lost his brother and the Twins had come across him when they were fast traveling up north further to escape the summer’s heat. 

He was quite literally going mad and was acting more like a hyena than anything else.   
The stranger held no pride like a wolf would, it had this wild look in his eyes and had lunged at his sister before he could react. She didn’t get bit for the other twin barreled into the other, his strong frame practically slamming the other into submission. He tried to explain that his brother, his twin, had died from an infection. His soul-bond was still connected when his brother died from the infectious bite and oh Lupa, it hurts you have no idea how it hurts, kill me! Kill me! Oh Lupa fucking kill me! 

The Twins didn’t know how to react to that.  
Soul-Bonds were rare between Wolves, the only relationships that soul-bond wolves have are mates and twins. To be connected when your bond dies is torture.

In the end, the surviving twins carried on with a little bit more blood in their fur from before.

But his thoughts were erupted with vicious snarls of wild fury and he was being knocked down with fangs trying to dig into the scruff of his neck. Being the second largest in his pack, six foot seven when he stood up with his tail stiff and head tilted–he would have been able to flip over his sister easy. Except she had been tearing through his body and both were bloody beyond supernatural healing and would be in need of the pack medic. 

The male was tired and loosing blood quickly and all it seemed like he was drowning in his own blood. Red was a beautiful color, he had realized then. Red is beautiful on the snow that looked like sugar before his head was trashed up and she was going to kill him if he didn’t do something. Her body was smaller than his, more lithe and he felt something flutter inside of him before he realized a growl and found the energy to tuck his head in and she rolled over him with her belly up. The larger snarled and pounced on her, large paws shoving her muzzle into the snow and keeping her there.

She stopped struggling after awhile.  
She stopped moving.  
He held her there with ragged pants and blood seeping through his fur.  
He looked at her in her still state, he wondered if his natural silver was more of a russet now as well.

…she wasn’t sick, he had to remind himself.  
…they had a fight that was all, he would tell them.  
…they would believe him, he thought because of their past.   
…the twins weren’t infected, it was just them.

north wished he could stop lying to himself.


End file.
